


Birthday Sex Headcannons with Joe Mazzello

by anotheronebitesthedeaks



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Headcanon, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheronebitesthedeaks/pseuds/anotheronebitesthedeaks
Summary: A set of headcannons on what birthday sex would be like with Joe and a surprise special guest at the end.  Written as a birthday present for a friend.





	Birthday Sex Headcannons with Joe Mazzello

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me over at @anotheronebitesthedeaks on tumblr!

  * So, in case you weren’t aware, there are these things called birthday spankings.  And they are exactly what they sound like.  A spank for each year that you have graced the world with your presence, plus one to bring you luck for the next year.


  * Well, Joe had a better idea: an orgasm for each year that you’ve been alive.  Since it’s your 20th birthday, that means 21 orgasms.


  * “Joe, that would literally kill me.  I can’t have 21 orgasms in a single day.”


  * New plan: an orgasm for every year you’ve been alive until you tap out.  The rest of the years would be spanks.


  * So, he starts bright and early.  He wakes you up with his mouth on your clit, sucking and slurping and licking at you.  You can feel the day old scruff rubbing at your inner thighs, and your fingers tangle in his hair.  He moans against your clit as you come in his mouth, lapping up your juices and making the most obscene noises.  It’s going to be a long day.


  * Your second orgasm comes while Joe is cooking breakfast for the two of you.  You were seated on the counter next to the stove, watching Joe make pancakes.  


  * “How much do you wanna bet I can make you come before I have to flip this pancake over?”  You raise your eyebrows skeptically, but nevertheless spread your legs.


  * Thankfully you were only wearing one of Joe’s t-shirts and a pair of panties so he was able to simply move your panties to the side and slip one finger into you.


  * “You’re already so wet baby girl, why is that?”  You don’t answer him, you just roll your eyes and pull him in for a kiss.  


  * You were still sensitive from your first orgasm, so it didn’t take long for your second one to build up.  Joe slipped a second, then a third finger inside of you and was crooking them in a come-hither motion that made you see stars.  You exploded around his fingers, moaning loudly into his mouth.  Using his other hand, he grabbed the spatula and flipped the pancake.  It was a perfect golden brown.


  * Number 3 happens after the two of you get out of the shower (you had to talk him out of shower sex.  Too dangerous).  Joe bends you over the bathroom counter, fucking you while he forces you to look at your reflection.


  * “Look how pretty you look taking my cock, princess.  You feel so good wrapped around me, so fucking tight.”  He reaches around you to rub your clit, and you come for the third time that morning, your legs on the verge of giving out.


  * After that he gives you a break.  The two of you are sitting on the couch, Joe reading a script for his upcoming project and you working on some readings for class.


  * But who wants to do homework on their birthday?  You had recovered from your earlier orgasms, and you felt ready for another.  You put your book down on the coffee table and climbed into Joe’s lap.


  * “I’m a little busy here, sweetheart.”  Fine then, you could do it without his help.  


  * You straddled his thigh, rocking yourself rhythmically against him in search of friction.  Joe pretended to be focused on his script and began to gently bounce his knee right against your clit.  You cried out, burying your face in Joe’s neck as your orgasm crashed into, punching the air right out of your lungs.


  * Number 5 is by far the most romantic of the day.  Joe has you laid out on the bed after lunch, fucking into you slowly and gently.  You were both wrapped around each other, wanting nothing more than to be impossibly close.  When you come, it crashes over you like waves on a shore.  It seems to drag on for what feels like hours, and you swear that you’ve died and gone to heaven.


  * When you finally come back to yourself, your eyes widen as you realize that Joe has your vibrator in his hands.  It’s only then that you realize: he hasn’t come yet.


  * “You think you can give me one more right now, baby?”


  * “I’ll try.”  You end up giving him 2.


  * He switches on the vibrator, holding it against as he resumes thrusting.  The first one hits you quickly, and doesn’t last very long.  Joe decided to tease you with the vibrator then, running it across your nipples, down your belly, and along your inner thighs.  By the time he brings it back to your clit, your sensitivity seemed to have died down a bit.  


  * You clutched onto Joe, your legs trembling around his waist and your mouth pressed against his in an attempt to muffle your moans.  This time when you come, you feel like you might actually black out, the intensity of the pleasure ripping through you.


  * After that, you and Joe decide to enjoy a relaxing afternoon together, binging on your favorite netflix show and taking a nice, long nap.


  * For dinner, Joe decides to cook for you, and to your surprise, he invites Gwil over.  Joe knows that you find Gwil very attractive, and he often teases you for it.


  * The three of you enjoy a lovely dinner, laughing and enjoying each others company.  The evening seems totally innocent.


  * But orgasms 8 and 9 came from the most unexpected source: Joe and Gwil.  


  * As it turns out, your attraction to Gwil was reciprocated, and Joe thought that it might be a nice birthday gift to surprise you with a threesome.  Scheming assholes.


  * Gwil gives you number 8 with his mouth, which should be illegal quite frankly.  The feeling of his beard against your thighs is heavenly, and you thread your fingers through his hair and tugged closer towards you.  You feel him grin against you, and you nearly pass out when he shakes his head back and forth, beard scratching your thighs deliciously while his mouth sucks even harder against your clit.


  * After your 8th, you warn both of them that the next one would probably be your last.


  * “Well, maybe we should start adding in some of those spanks then, don’t you agree Gwil?”


  * You were due for 12 spanks.  You decided 6 would come from Joe, and 6 would come from Gwil.  You just had to experience the feeling of his hands on your ass.  Gwil went first, pulling you over his lap and not holding anything back.  You thought you might actually come just from the spanking that he was giving you.  Each one landed on a different spot on your ass, and he would gently caress the skin before delivering the next one.


  * Joe decided to get a little more creative with his.  He moved you so that you were on all fours and positioned himself behind you.  Gwil was laying back on the bed, and thankfully you were positioned so that you could suck his cock while Joe fucked you.  Every couple of thrusts, Joe would deliver a blow to your ass, making you moan around Gwil, which in turn made him thrust up into your mouth.  


  * By the time he delivered his final blow, you were so close to the edge, arms barely holding you up.  


  * “C’mon baby, I wanna see you come around Joe’s cock.”  The three of you came almost simultaneously, your orgasm triggering Joe’s and Gwil’s.  You collapsed onto the bed, thoroughly fucked out and exhausted.


  * “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”  The three of you had reluctantly cleaned yourselves up and were back in bed, sleep threatening to overtake you.


  * “Happy birthday, indeed.”




End file.
